Stormfly (Franchise) / Biography
' Astrid seeing the whispering deaths together.jpg DD S4 RttE E5 0366.jpg Astrid hugging Stormfly.jpg ' Background Stormfly was captured by the Hooligan Tribe during the opening segment of the first film. Along with the rest of the Academy Dragons, she was primarily put to use in Dragon Training and eventually intended to be slaughtered. It's unknown where Stormfly originates from but she was assumed to be around two years old in The Ice Castle. ''Meeting Astrid and Ending the Dragon War The Viking teens' second dragon encounter during Dragon Training is with a Deadly Nadder inside a maze set up in the kill ring. Stormfly is successful in leading the teens astray and eventually ends up tumbling the entire structure down as she chases after Astrid. During the training segment later on, Astrid is seen charging towards Stormfly with her axe raised high when Hiccup manages to find the sensitive spot under Stormfly's chin, making the Nadder collapse on the spot and indirectly saving her from getting fatally injured. As the plan to rescue Toothless and battle the Red Death are put into motion, Hiccup chooses Stormfly to be Astrid's dragon. On their first flight together they are accompanied by Hiccup who steers and maneuvers Stormfly towards the battle scene where Toothless is held captive. After dropping Hiccup off, Astrid and Stormfly leave to the help the other riders. Being in close proximity with the Red Death, they nearly end up getting swallowed at one point but are then saved by Hiccup and Toothless. Stormfly and Astrid likely reunite again in the aftermath of the battle. After Hiccup wakes up from his coma, Astrid is seen happily riding on Stormfly alongside the other Viking youth and their dragons. First Snoggletog with Astrid Stormfly's name is spoken out loud for the first time and it appears the Deadly Nadder has grown very close to her rider. When Stormfly and the rest of Berk's dragons suddenly fly off, Astrid finds herself deeply upset about her absence. Stormfly is also seen with Toothless as she wants him to come with her. When he refuses because he can't really go anywhere due to his missing tail flap, they say their goodbyes and she flies off with the other dragons. It is later revealed that Stormfly and the dragons left to lay their eggs and hatch them on Dragon Island. Stormfly herself becomes a mother of three Nadder hatchlings. Thanks to Hiccup and his efforts, the dragons all return to Berk, and Astrid is reunited with Stormfly and overjoyed to see her new babies. Helping out Gobber She is seen along with Astrid, dumping water over the Belch house in an effort to put out the fire, that Gobber claims to have been caused by the Boneknapper. Life on Berk and War with the Outcasts In the TV series, Astrid still has Stormfly. Astrid wakes up every morning and Stormfly is the first thing she sees, sticking her head through the shutters of Astrid's bedroom window, as seen in "How to Start a Dragon Academy". In the preview episode of the show, Astrid is heartbroken at the thought of having Stormfly taken away, saying that she was used to having the dragon around. It should also be noted that Astrid is very excited in getting her dragon back when Hiccup announces that they can keep their dragons. In "Animal House", dragons were revealed to have protective instincts. Stormfly is seen protecting sheep with her wings gently and in a comforting way. While the Dragon Riders and flying around Berk's forests for practice in "The Terrible Twos", Astrid attempts to get Stormfly to fly between two very close trees. Stormfly disobeys her rider and instead bucks Astrid into the air and catches her on the other side of the trees. Turns out Stormfly sensed a fallen tree between them and had she flown as Astrid directed, she would have been knocked off and injured or killed. Astrid showcases Stormfly to Stoick when Hiccup encourages his father to choose a dragon of his own in "How to Pick Your Dragon". Astrid fumbles through a description, inserting herself instead of Stormfly into the dialogue. Stoick reaches out to pat Stormfly on the nose, which triggers the dragon to fire spine shots, nearly pinning Stoick to the wall. In "Heather Report, Part 1", it is shown that Stormfly is beginning to rival Toothless in speed, as Astrid was experimenting with her diet, and apparently, it was working. Later in the same episode, it was revealed that Stormfly was able to fly faster because Astrid had been feeding her cooked chicken every day, rather than fish. This indicates that chicken gives more stamina to a dragon, and it increases a dragon's speed. She was also ridden by Heather, although Hiccup noted that Heather was not capable of riding Stormfly at the same speed as Astrid could push her at. "Heather Report, Part 2" During the Thawfest Games in "Thawfest", Stormfly and Astrid did not do well during the hurdles but did a impressive balance dance. In "We Are Family, Part 1", during Bork Week, Stormfly was able to assist Astrid in training a whole herd of Deadly Nadders to fly in perfect formation. War with the Berserkers In "Live and Let Fly", Astrid fed her fish when there was a ban on flying. Stormfly wasn't too happy with going back to fish diet once again. In "Fright of Passage", during Aurvandil's Fire, Stormfly assisted Astrid in taking on the wild Flightmare while Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs, and Meatlug cut a new channel for the river to lead the Flightmare away. Stormfly, along with Toothless and Meatlug were able to use the glowing algae to make themselves glow, blind the Flightmare and drive it away. Competing in Dragon Racing Stormfly and Astrid then served as referees for Berk's first official Dragon Race. Three years later, She and Astrid put paint on themselves for the dragon races. Discovery of the Dragon Eye and Dragon's Edge In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 1", three years later, Stormfly and Astrid then joined the Berk Guard. She then went with Astrid and the other Riders and their dragons to the Ship Graveyard to stop Dagur from stealing Trader Johann's treasures. In "Dragon Eye of the Beholder, Part 2", she and the other dragons were then scared off by the giant eels. Stormfly and the other dragons rescued them from The Reaper's cage. Stormfly then assisted the riders in acquiring a tooth from a Snow Wraith on Glacier Island, saving Astrid from falling off a cliff. In "Imperfect Harmony", Stormfly travels with the other dragons and they arrive on Melody Island. There, Stormfly is lured and trapped by a Death Song, but is later freed by Hiccup. Stormfly assists Astrid when camping on Dragon's Edge in "When Darkness Falls". She is later seen building Astrid's Hut. Stormfly helps in a Scauldron relocation in "Big Man on Berk". She also helped Astrid in finding Thor Bonecrusher and fighting the wild Scauldron. She was annoyed by Gustav and Fanghook when they came to the Edge in "Gone Gustav Gone". She was later seen practicing with her rider. In "Reign of Fireworms", Stormfly is as annoyed as Astrid when the twins take over the Edge. She later helped the riders during a Fireworm migration. In "Crushing It", Stormfly helped out building defenses on the Edge. Later, she used her spines to cover the holes in Gobber's wall. She helped Astrid and Hiccup in "Quake, Rattle and Roll", when they went to Dark Deep in search for Fishlegs and Snotlout. In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 1", Stormfly assisted Astrid and the other riders in identifying the rogue rider's dragon by lighting up the Dragon Eye with her flame. However, she allowed herself and Astrid to be sealed in cave when Stormfly followed a piece of chicken. In "Have Dragon Will Travel, Part 2", they assisted Heather in attack Dagur's fleet until Heather learned from Hiccup that Dagur was Heather's brother. Stormfly helped out an injured Speed Stinger called Speedy in "The Next Big Sting". She also fought with the adolescent's pack when they came after him. In "Total Nightmare", Stormfly fought against a Titan Wing Monstrous Nightmare. War with the Dragon Hunters In "Team Astrid", Stormfly helped Astrid in training an auxiliary team. She also helped in the battle against Dagur on Dragon's Edge. In "Night of the Hunters, Part 1", during one of their morning flights, they came across dragon in cages and the Dragon Hunters under Ryker Grimborn. Stormfly and Astrid tried to escape, but she was shot in the belly by Ryker and taken aboard his ship. In "Night of the Hunters, Part 2", Stormfly was freed when Astrid, the other riders, and their dragons rescued her. In "Bad Moon Rising", Astrid had Stormfly use her spines against Gronckle Iron, but they didn't even scratch it. In "Snotlout Gets the Axe", Stormfly assisted Snotlout, Hiccup and Astrid in retrieving the Jorgenson Ceremonial Axe from the Armorwing, Bandit on Iron Isle. Stormfly helped ot building a watchtower in "The Zippleback Experience". She also fought the Dragon Hunters that managed to get to the Edge. In "Snow Way Out", Stormfly assisted the riders in relocating the Snow Wraith Pack form Glacier Island before Ryker, Heather and their Dragon Hunters could capture them. In "Edge of Disaster, Part 1", she, Astrid, and Tuffnut defended the Edge against Dagur's and Heather's Berserkers and Ryker's Dragon Hunters. In "Edge of Disaster, Part 2", she was able to use several of Tuff's ideas against Dagur until Hiccup arrived with reinforcements. Fishlegs used Stormfly to calculate the length of a young Seashocker in "Shock and Awe". She then fought wild Scauldrons that were hunting the young dragon. At the end of the episode, she moved the twins' house on a sea stack as a joke on Loki Day. In "A Time to Skrill", she assisted the dragon riders in searching for the Frozen Skrill and freeing it from both the Dragon Hunters and its prison. In "Maces and Talons, Part 1", Stormfly fought the Dragon Hunters and Windshear whom she knocked down with a single spine-shot. She later played with Toothless and Windshear while Hiccup, Astrid and Heather had a discussion. Later she helped in a fight against the hunters in order to free Heather but the riders were ultimately outnumbered and had to retreat. In "Maces and Talons, Part 2", Stormfly went along the others in their mission to free Heather, Windshear and the Flightmare. When Viggo used Typhoomerangs to attack the riders, she hid inside their fire, then stroke at the hunters, freeing the dragons. At the end, she chased the Flightmare away along with Toothless and Windshear. War with the Dragon Hunter continues In "Crash Course", Stormfly assisted Snotlout and Hookfang in assisting the Fireworm Queen in defending her nest against a Cavern Crasher. She also assisted the riders in rescuing Fishlegs from a pack of albino Night Terrors in "Follow the Leader". In "Buffalord Soldier", Stormfly and Astrid then found a ship that had been infected by the Scourge of Odin. However, Astrid was infected. She then brought Astrid to Odin's Respite to be cured by residue from the Buffalord's and eating of the grass. During a vacation to the Island of Friga in "A Grim Retreat", Stormfly and the other dragons were infected by Grimoras. She was then cured when Astrid used her soft spot as her weakness to get her into the water. She is cured and returned to her normal state afterwards. In "To Heather or Not to Heather", Stormfly assisted the riders in migrating a flock of wild Deadly Nadders to protect them from the Dragon Hunters. In "Stryke Out", Stormfly and Windshear assisted their riders in freeing Hiccup, Toothless and the other dragons from Ryker's Dragon Fights. In "Tone Death", Stormfly helped in saving a dragon egg from the hunters. After a baby Death Song called Garffiljorg hatched from it, she was annoyed by him shooting amber. She then went along the other riders on Melody Island to leave Garff with the other Death Song. Stormfly was then trapped in amber, but she was later freed by Hiccup using Inferno. In "Between a Rock and a Hard Place", Stormfly, along with Windshear, Hookfang and their riders, discover a fortress made by Viggo using marble blocks. They try to destroy it but find out that it is impenetrable by dragon fire. Stormfly and Astrid practice for a mission in "Family on the Edge". She then flies with Astrid while she gives Dagur advice about battle. She is later seen during the riders' mission to take out one of Viggo's fleets. In "Last Auction Heroes", Stormfly was "sold" to Viggo by Johann, as part of the riders' plan to infiltrate. She is later freed and saves Hiccup from drowning in the ocean. At the beginning of "Defenders of the Wing, Part 1", Stormfly almost gets hit by an arrow, but Astrid takes it for her instead. She then goes to Caldera Cay along the other riders, where they meet the Defenders of the Wing tribe. End of the War with the Dragon Hunters In "Defenders of the Wing, Part 2", Stormfly, Toothless, Hookfang, Meatlug and their riders go along with Mala to bring back the Great Protector which was stolen by Viggo. Gruffnut attempts to steal Stormfly in "Gruff Around the Edges", in order to sell her to some hunters, but fails. In "Midnight Scrum", Stormfly goes along the other riders to Berk's 400th anniversary where she shows off. The next day, she goes searching for Hiccup along the other riders and Stoick. When they arrive at Sleipnir Island and meet Krogan, she growls at him. During a dragon hunter attack in "Not Lout", Stormfly is hit by arrows. Fortunately, Fishlegs gives her quickly the antidote. She then practices stealth attacks with Astrid, but they are interrupted by Snotlout who scares away their targets, some Terrible Terrors. Stormfly later participates in the riders' mission to destroy Dragon Root supplies. She is present at Snotlout's trials to become a king in "Saving Shattermaster", although she doesn't have a bigger role. She and Astrid help destroying one of Viggo's eastern operations in "Dire Straits". Later, she, Toothless, Hookfamg and their riders attempt to chase away a wild Submaripper, but fail. When Viggo disturbes the waters around the Submaripper, she and Astrid go to stop him. She is very confused by Astrid's uncontrollable euforia in "The Longest Day". She later puts her to sleep under the dome. Stormfly helps Astrid and the other riders to retrueve Berk's gold in "Gold Rush". Stormfly went to Caldera Cay in "Out of the Frying Pan" to help hatching an Eruptodon egg. When Astrid and Throk were trapped in the volcano, Stormfly attempts to save her, but fails. In "Twintuition", Stormfly goes with Astrid and the other riders searching the twins, who ended up on Dragon Hunter Island. Stormfly, Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless try to train Sleuther in "Blindsided", when they are interrupted by a storm. In the middle of it, a lighting hits on Dragon's Edge, scaring Stormfly and the other dragons away. Astrid later finds Stormfly in the forest, but they also find the Triple Stryke. Stormfly, sensing Astrid's blindness, doesn't allow her to get in the saddle. Stormfly also helps in fighting Sleuther until Astrid calls for her. Then, Astrid tells Stormfly to shoot spikes at the dragon. Astrid then manages to tame the Triple Stryke by clicking the spikes. Stormfly is later seen playing with Toothless back at the stables. In "Shell Shocked, Part 1", Stormfly is first seen playing with Toothless. She later goes on Hiccup's mission to retrieve the Dragon Eye. She is later seen fighting the Dragon Hunters on Caldera Cay and Berserker Island. When Hiccup and Viggo go to stop the Shellfire in "Shell Shocked, Part 2", Astrid and Stormfly follow them. Viggo seemingly prepares to kill Hiccup, only to be stopped by Astrid and Stormfly who is ready to shot at him. Later, Viggo captures Astrid and holds her hostage on Stormfly's back, asking Hiccup for the Dragon Eye. Hiccup then throws it in the volcano and Viggo falls after it. War with the Dragon Flyers In "Living on the Edge", Stormfly helps stopping a volcano eruption from destroying the Edge. She goes with Toothless and their riders to Melody Islamd to collect Death Song amber. There they find Garff, who is badly injured. Astrid and Stormfly decide to stay with him. They later bring Garff to the Edge. Stormfly goes with the other riders to the Northern Markets in "Sandbusted". She then stays with Astrid while they search for the Treasure of Tears. Stormfly goes to Berserker Island in "Something Rotten on Berserker Island". She seems agitated there, like the rest of the dragons. She stays at the stables until the riders came for them. However, she is unable to help in the final battle, as her blasts can't reach far away. Stormfly helps in searching for Snotlout in "Snotlout's Angels". During the Razorwhip attack, she grabs Snotlout and lifts him, but another Razorwhip also catches him. They both drop him and Hookfang picks him up. Stormfly helps traking the Eruptodon in "A Matter of Perspective". On Vanaheim, she tries to attack a Sentinel with her spines, but fails. She is then covered in Vanaheim fruit and escapes along the other riders. In "Return of Thor Bonecrusher", Stormfly fights along the bandits who are holding captive Alvin. In "Dawn of Destruction", Stormfly goes with Toothless and their riders to Isle of Thizzian to collect Sassafras plants. She then fughts against the Dragon Flyers led by Krogan. In "The Wings of War, Part 1", Stormfly participates in the battle training on Berk. She later finds Hiccup and Toothless on a sea stack. She fights again with the Dragon Flyers in "The Wings of War, Part 2". When they are defeated, she and Astrid follow Krogan and Viggo, but loose them in the fog. The episode "No Dragon Left Behind" is mainly focused on Stormfly. She is first seen playing with Garff and Astrid states that they have become best friends. When the riders relocate Garff on Slitherwing Island, not knowing about the poisonous dragons, she, along with Astrid, say goodbye to him. When the Slitherwings attack, Garff runs away and Stormfly goes after him. The riders find her in an amber cocoon and free her. She is very agitated, making the riders realize that she was poisoned. While Fishlegs and the twins get the ingredients for an antidote, Astrid tries to calm Stormfly down. After some time, she collapses. When the riders give her the antidote, it appears that it doesn't work. However, the riders realize that she wasn't poisoned, but in fact she was grieving for Garff. When she hears her friend screaming in a cave, she quickly gets up and flies there. She then uses a new, blue colored fire to scare away the Slitherwings and save Garff. The ruders then find another island for Garff where he and Stormfly play for a last time. In "Snuffnut", Stormfly seen in the background during the Changewing migration and Throk's visit. Stormfly helps the twins search for Chicken in "Searching for Oswald... and Chicken". She traks her down using her nose. Stormfly and Astrid come to rescue Heather in "Sins of the Past". They fought against the Dragon Flyers, but lost Heather's Dragon Eye Lens. Race for the King of Dragons Stormfly is briefly seen at the beginning of "In Plain Sight" when she, Astrid, Heather and Stormfly leave for Vanaheim from Dragon's Edge. In "No Bark, All Bite", Stormfly goes to Berk along with the other dragons and riders. When Krogan and his Dragon Flyers attack Berk, Stormfly is held captive in the Academy, along with the other dragons. Later, Hiccup and Toothless manage to free the dragons. Stormfly then fought against the Flyers and defeated them. Afterwards, she reunited with Astrid. War with Drago Stormfly partakes in Dragon racing, in which she and Astrid emerge as the winners. Stormfly and Astrid then find Toothless and Hiccup on a new island. She and Toothless play with each other before they investigate a fort that had been attacked by an unknown gigantic wild dragon. Stormfly was then briefly captured by the dragon trapper Eret and his crew. She was later freed by Hiccup and they escaped. Stormfly, Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless then allowed themselves to be captured by Eret and to be brought before Drago Bludvist. Stormfly then played fetch with Eret when kept tossing Hiccup's Dragon Blade overboard. She was the one who abducted Eret, and was flying in the air as she listened to Astrid's command to release Eret, and then fetch Eret back in order to force him to reveal Drago's base. When they land on Drago's base, Stormfly sits on Eret, and Astrid doesn't free him, stating to "never take a toy from a dragon". Later when Drago was about to kill Eret, Stormfly suddenly blocks Eret from their weapons, probably because she already had some bond for playing with him, yet she is tranquilized in the process. She was later freed by a reformed Eret. Later, Stormfly and the other dragons get controlled by the evil clutches of Drago's Bewilderbeast. At the end, she finally was released thanks to Toothless being the new alpha, and she was the first dragon seen to get out of the control and power of the Bewilderbeast. She showed respect by bowing down to her and all other's new alpha Toothless, and then she was finally reunited with her owner Astrid. Aiding the people of Nepenthe When Calder, an emissary from Nepenthe, comes to Berk, he is impressed by the way people trained dragons. He pets Stormfly, who appears to be very calm towards the stranger. Later, on their way to Nepenthe, the riders are accompanied by Tidal Class dragons who are offering tribute to their new Alpha. Stormfly then flies upside down, allowing Astrid to touch a Seashocker. In short time, they arrive on the island. Later, while most dragons enhoy the hot pools, Stormfly, Skullcrusher and Cloudjumper stay focused on the task. During the dinner, after most dragons and riders collapse and Calder appears, Stormfly prepares to attack him. However, due to being outnumered, the riders surrender. After Hiccup manages to escape, Hiccup brings the dragons, including Stormfly, and they all prepare to leave the island. However, some Foreverwings wake up and begin destroying the island. The riders decide to help and Stormfly then gets the people to safety. After Hiccup defeats Calder, Stormfly and the other dragons come to see what happened. The next day, Stormfly listens to Hiccup's speech to the village and is last seen with Astrid, while she is looking over Berk's defenses. Memories of Stoick Stormfly appears in Astrid's flashback, during which the girl talks to Stoick before following Hiccup. As Toothless blasts the cave's entrance and flies out, Stormfly is seen caught in a Silkspanner web nearby. Fighting the Silkspanners and the Dragonvine While the Dragon Riders and other dragons fought off frenzied Silkspanners, Stormfly was netted in cocoon-like webbing. Astrid was able to free her with her flaming axe. She, along with the other dragons and Riders, ran off the Silkspanners. Then she transported Astrid first to Dragonvine Island where dragonvine threatened a group of farmers, then again back to the island with Silkspanners to investigate. Toothless became poisoned from dragonvine, then healed by baby Silkspanners. She then took Astrid back to Dragonvine Island. Assisting a new rider and his dragon Stormfly carries Astrid to several islands including Havenholme, Valka's Mountain, and Blood Briar Island. They assist a new dragon and rider pair - Scribbler and Patch - as they search for a villianess who is experimenting on dragons. They provide some reconnaissance, healing potions, and message delivery for the pair. Discovery of the Hidden World In the concurrent events in the "Hidden World" Expansion in ''School of Dragons, Stormfly accompanies Astrid while they try to defend the School Grounds and New Berk, and save Cloudjumper from Grimmel, who poisoned him with Deathgripper venom. Stormfly takes Astrid to confront Cloudjumper, along with the player, and try to free him with an antidote. Cloudjumper fires upon Stormfly and Astrid, knocking them from the sky and causing them minor injuries. The player is later successful getting the antidote to Cloudjumper. Category:Biography Category:Stormfly (Franchise)